Green Grass and Purple Blossoms
by NekoRamenNinja
Summary: From the moment he saw Gumi, he had his eyes on her. Unique, mysterious, interesting - she was unlike anyone he had ever met. They became fast friends because of a coincidental seating arrangement, and the more he saw her, the more he fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

Don't get me wrong, I like Gakupo x Luka, but I'm just experimenting with new pairings ^^

(AND GUMI NEVER GETS ANY LOVE POOR THING Dx)

So, I decided to write another Voca fic.

Maybe I'll write some more Hetalia in the future, but for now, beh. :P

Hope you like this chapter :3

~Neko

* * *

><p>The stocky teacher paced back and forth, scrutinizing his class with squinted eyes and a stern glare. The thirty-some students sweated under his gaze, waiting for him to call their names and assign their seats.<p>

"Maki Hoshi, please take the seat right there."

"O-okay!"

A lean, lanky girl with raven hair ran nimbly to her seat and sat down, quietly opening a manga book and then immediately becoming engrossed in it.

The man continued his walk, tapping his fingers on his clipboard.

A lazy green-haired girl wearing aviator goggles around her head yawned and fixated her gaze on the teacher's heels, counting each step that he took.

"Five hundred and forty-five, five hundred and forty-six…"

Boys whispered and girls giggled. It was the first day of the school year, and everyone was excited. Who cared if it was their last year in a middle school where every person knew each other? First days were always mysterious.

The greenette rubbed her eyes, losing count for a moment. She stared at the jet black shoes in dazed confusion before shaking her head in defeat.

_Whatever, _she thought, _Might as well start from where I left off. _

"Five hundred and forty-seven…"

"Megpoid Gumi?"

"Yes?"

The girl snapped her attention to her teacher's face instead of his shoes, and looked at the seat that he was pointing to.

She trudged over to her seat near the window, looking outside. _It isn't bad,_ she told herself. _Window seats aren't bad at all._

She opened her bright orange binder, watching as it exploded, paper scraps, post-its, graphing paper, and a few drawings tumbling into the air. She sighed.

_Maybe I should be more organized, after all, _she mused, quickly scrambling around to retrieve her notes and sketches.

A boy watched, obviously amused by the lazy but cute manner in which the girl acted, the unique air surrounding her, and the uninterested expression pasted on her face.

"Hey, Gakupo, I see you're watching Gumi?"

"Mmm, what's it to you? A guy gets bored at the beginning of the year, nothing of importance happens, so he watches a girl. Anything strange about that?"

"Nothing. You're just usually not interested in girls much."

"Well, Kaito, unlike you, I'm just not the type."

The blue-haired boy laughed and winked.

"You can say that all right," he said. "You're so bori-"

His words were met with a slap on the head.

"Shut up, you fool."

"Hmm? A little defensive here, are we?"

"Kamui Gakupo!" the teacher barked, sending the purple headed boy a glare. "I've called you three times already! Please get to your seat."

Gakupo blushed and sheepishly followed the finger to where he was to sit.

It was next to _her_.

Gumi stared in alarm as she saw the eggplant lover making his way over towards her.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap. _She mentally face-palmed herself. Out of all the guys she could have sat next to in this class, she had to sit next to _him_?

She closed her binder, rolling her eyes. _Stupid annoying boys_, she thought. _He's probably going to annoy me all day. Freaking obnoxious teenaged guys who hit puberty way too soon. Why me?_

However, much to her surprise, he didn't begin to rattle off at a mile a minute like she thought he would have. He sat quietly at his seat, tugging at the itchy tan fabric of his uniform and crossing and uncrossing his arms.

Gumi smoothed down her skirt. _Silence is fine by me, _she smiled, _Peace and quiet…_ she pulled out a Rubik's Cube and began working at the puzzle in her hands, rotating the object as she quickly solved it in record time. She set the cube down and sighed.

_Freaking nothing to do… Oh whatever, might as well talk to the boy._

"Hi," she offered, attempting a smile and grimacing as her face froze. Friendliness wasn't one of her strong points. "I'm Gumi."

"Yeah, I'm Gakupo." The purple-haired boy gave an easy smile; crossing his legs and leaning back a little in his seat.

"So…" she drifted off, silently cursing to herself. Maybe she was smart, solved puzzles easily, and liked math, but that didn't mean that she was good at conversation. "Uh…"

Gakupo grinned, laughing as she stuttered. It was kind of cute, what could he say? She was an interesting person, he knew that. Somewhat awkward, maybe, but likable. He had seen her out on the field with her friends – who were they? Lin? Niku? Lilica? He was horrible at names, but he knew hers. _She's always laughing, _he thought to himself, _Always laughing, talking, and smiling…_

"What?" Gumi looked at him accusingly, blushing. "I don't know how to talk to people I don't really know, do you have a problem with that?"

He laughed again, shaking his head. "No, no…" he chuckled. Gumi adjusted her aviator goggles, rolling her eyes.

"Well…" He continued, his eyes shining, "You know, I've heard from people that you're smart. Straight A's and good test scores, stuff like that? And you like computer graphics and gaming, right?" he smiled; this girl seemed different than the others. Maybe it was the goggles, or her quick and sarcastic way of talking. Either way, she was unique.

The girl shrugged modestly, slightly surprised that he knew about her grades and interests. What did someone as popular as him have to do with someone as "low-class" as her?

_Beh, _she thought, _It's a small school. Word gets around. _

"And," he said, "You know what?"

Gumi turned to look at him, raising her eyebrows and waiting for him to continue.

"Your hair –" he said, "It's so _weird_. I mean, it's as green as the grass outside when it's freshly watered. It's so bright and vivid." He pretended to shield his eyes.

The girl flushed a tomato red, digging through her mind and instantly coming up with a suitable comeback. "Like you're the one to talk," she shot, "Your hair's the color of those fake purple blossoms that they sell in floral shops. 'Buy two get one free!'" she sang, mimicking the salesmen, "The ones that are always on sale just in case you're broke but need to make up?"

Gakupo laughed, swishing his long purple hair to the side.

"I suppose you're right," he chuckled.

_Yeah, she's different all right_, he thought, _Different in a good way._ _Maybe this year will be more interesting than I thought. _


	2. Chapter 2

IT'S CONFIRMED. I HATE ALGEBRA. HANDS DOWN. (*￣m￣)

AcABLJFKLA. Well, I'm back – after days of laziness – to present you with a new chapter of GGPB~

And OHOHOHO Miki appears in this chapter! I love Miki, her voice and looks are so lurv, and of course there's that awesome ahoge… 8D

WELL, ENJOY, MY AWESOME READERS.

Love,

Neko!

* * *

><p>The bell rang, the sharp trill cutting through the still morning.<p>

"Bye, sensei! See you tomorrow!" Gumi waved, and started lazily on. Gakupo caught up with the girl, his long purple hair wrapping around her small frame.

"Get your hair out of my face," she grinned. Gakupo pouted. "I can't. It seems to like you."

The greenette laughed quietly, untangling the individual strands from her cream-colored cardigan. "I've got Yamamoto next, you?" Gakupo questioned.

"Ah… I have Misaki."

"Hm, I'll see you around then, my class is over there."

"Who says that we'll be seeing each other?"

Gakupo looked at her with laughter in his eyes.

"Let's just call this…" he smiled, "a gut feeling."

They parted ways, Gumi adjusting her goggles and running to the left.

"Miku! Miku! Hey, you have Misaki next, am I right?"

Gakupo stared as she drifted away, talking to the cyan-haired girl. Miku, was it? He continued to squint as she faded off into the distance, only snapping his head back when the second bell rang, signaling the beginning of the next period.

"Crap!" Gakupo dashed to his class, cursing himself for getting carried away.

He slid breathlessly into the classroom just as the teacher finished taking roll.

"And who are you?" he questioned, pushing his spectacles up on the bridge of his nose.

"Gakupo," he panted, "K-Kamui Gakupo."

"You're late," the teacher muttered. "Please take this empty seat."

He sat awkwardly down in his seat, which was next to a red-eyed, pink-haired girl.

"Behh…" he groaned, burying his face in his hands. "How can I be late on the first day of school?"

The girl laughed. "It's okay, nothing's happened yet. You aren't _that_ late." Gakupo gave her a weak smile, but secretly wished that he was sitting next to Gumi.

Gumi…

"The name's Miki, by the way," she said. "Not to be mistaken for Miku. We get mixed up a lot," she rolled her eyes. "She was telling me earlier how absurd it was to get a cyan-haired and a pink-haired mixed up. I mean, blue and pink are almost polar opposites!"

Gakupo nodded, and the girl rambled on and on…

Gumi.

The first time he had seen her was in primary school.

Maybe she didn't remember, but there was that one time where they had bumped into each other.

Literally.

* * *

><p><em>Two children running in opposite directions dashed for the classrooms, trying not to be late. As they reached a door, they skid and collided, the girl's papers flying up and scattering all across the floor.<em>

"_G-gomen!"_

"_Woah! You okay?"_

"_I'm fine, thanks..."_

"_That's good! Here's your papers. Gee, you sure have a lot of stuff. You must be smart."_

"_Th-thanks. B-but I'm not. I just like- well, ah- I need to go, now."_

"_Kay! Nice meeting ya!"_

"_Bye."_

_As she turned to leave, the boy stopped her abruptly._

"_Wait! What's your name?"_

_She smiled at him and cocked her head to the side._

"_Gumi. Megpoid Gumi."_

* * *

><p>"Kamui Gakupo!"<p>

A ruler slammed on his desk, awakening him from his momentary daydream.

"Have you been paying attention? You are in math class, and you are learning Algebra. Please take out your notes and start _writing_."

The boy flushed in embarrassment, shuffling his papers and taking out a pen. He looked up at the board filled with notes and groaned.

_Chapter One, Lesson One, _he scribbled. _Algebra, Period Two, Mr. Yamamoto…_

Just then, the bell let out a sharp shriek, indicating that the class had ended.

Gakupo trudged out of the classroom, balancing his binder on his head.

_So much has happened in two classes, _Gakupo thought, _Almost too much. _

Suddenly Gumi materialized next to him, and he jumped.

"G-Gumi-chan?"

She laughed. "Is it just me," she grinned, "Or has it only been three hours into the school day and I've already seen too much of you?"

Gakupo grinned sheepishly.

"Depends," he said. "What do you have next?"

"Physical Education," said Gumi, pronouncing the whole phrase out instead of just the abbreviation. "And if you're in my class also, you'd better go change. There's a uniform, you know."

"Ah, crap."

He quickly rushed to his locker, changed into his ratty gym sneakers and outfit, and ran back in record time, making sure this time that he wouldn't be late. He couldn't be late.

_Not in front of Gumi… _

Gumi sighed as she saw the now almost-familiar face round the corner and trip on some equipment, sending him flying through the air. She hadn't expected him to somersault at the last second and land gracefully on his feet, but there were a lot of things that she never expected.

As she again was seated next to the eggplant-head, she shook her head.

"Why in the world are we next to each other again?"

"Well, it's alphabetized. I'm K, and you're M, and there are no L's in this class…"

Gumi stuck her tongue out, leaning back. No people with an L as their surname? Impossible. She would have to look that up later.

Gakupo surveyed the class of over seventy kids. All his friends were in this class, and probably all of hers too. He sighed. At least she was there. There was just something about her…

He watched her.

He saw her turning cartwheels, running, dribbling a basketball, and catching her falls.

He looked at her until –

"Class dismissed. Please wait for the bell to ring."

Gakupo stood up wearily. He had done close to nothing that period, just some jogging and a lot of watching. He started as he heard his best friend's voice calling him.

"Hey, Gaku-head!"

"Kaito."

"I was _right_, huh! You've got your eyes on Gumi-poid!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Stuttering are we, hm?"

Just when Gakupo was about to respond, Len ran up to them, waving.

"Hey Kaito!"

"Look, it's shota-boy!"

"Kaito, how many times do I have to tell you, I am _not_ a shota boy!"

Gakupo left the two to bicker.

Maybe Kaito was right. He _did _have his eyes on Gumi, or Gumi-poid, whatever he called her. She was cute, she was funny, she was sarcastic…

He couldn't say that he wasn't interested.

He couldn't say that the feeling wasn't deepening with each passing second.

But what he also couldn't say was if Gumi cared at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

Well... it's been a while, huh xP

…I'M SAWRY! I HAD GRADUATION PRACTICE AND FINALS ALL THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL, AND THEN I GOT REALLY LAZY AND PROCRASTINATED XP

But I'm here now, and that's what counts, right? Right? :/

Oh, and also, I've noticed a lot of ppl favorite-ing my stories, but they don't review ): PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews mean a lot to me (well, favorites do too, but you know…) and they really make my day (: so… please read and review! Thankies~

Well, without further ado, please enjoy this new (and awfully late) chapter!

- NEKO IS SO SORRY.

* * *

><p>Gakupo waltzed through the rest of his classes in a daze, hoping that no one would notice his lack of concentration and dreaminess. It was true that he wasn't interested in girls very much, and having a sudden infatuation over a girl was actually pretty strange for him.<p>

Fortunately for him, he was always bemused, awkward, and daydreaming, so no one really noticed.

Unfortunately for him, some people were keeping him on a close watch.

One of the two was his dear friend Kaito, who found it quite amusing that Gakupo had finally found a potential first love.

The other was no one else but Gumi herself, who had no clue whatsoever that his problem was her. She had quickly (and wrongly) assumed that he had ADHD or some other kind of attention disorder, and left it at that.

"Hey, Gakupo!"

The purple-haired teen snapped out of his trance and back to attention, quickly turning around and tripping over the laces of his shoes before finding out who was calling him.

_Gumi? _He thought hopefully, looking up, eager to see her green hair and sarcastic smirk.

Instead, Rin Kagamine stood there grinning, looking down at him and brushing her bangs from her face.

Gakupo groaned. The two had always been rivals, but surprisingly, they had a close sibling-like relationship that often included fights, competition, and a lot of truth-telling.

"Do you have any idea what the homework for Yamamoto is? I forgot to write it down." Rin tossed her hair and shifted the books that were in her arms.

"I think it's page 23, numbers 1 through 56, but you'll have to check with someone else, I'm not exactly reliable…"

Gakupo laughed as Rin sent him her all-famous glare, saying, "You're no help at all!"

"Since when was I of any help?"

"Kamui Gakupo, you haven't changed a bit since elementary school…"

Gakupo smirked again, and was about to turn around when some realization dawned upon him.

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Are you friends with Gumi?"

"Of course! Me, Gumi, Miku, we're the three musketeers! Why?"

"Mmm, nothing. See you later."

Rin stared at the retreating figure of her friend and shook her head. Something was up.

**xXx**

Gumi was sitting in a sea of papers by the time she was done with her homework.

"Aannddd, I'm all done!" she smirked triumphantly as she snapped her math book closed. "All done! Nothing left! Bravo, me! Bravo!"

She flopped onto her bed and promptly smacked her head against the wall.

"Oww…" she winced and rubbed her head before looking at her computer screen, which was flashing orange with an instant message.

**GAKUPO**: hey! (:

Gumi rolled her eyes, crossing her legs and replying.

**GUMI**: hi?

**GAKUPO**: so, what's up? anything interesting happen?

**GUMI**: I've hit my head against the wall, if that's anything…. o.o

**GAKUPO**: … what a failure in life…

**GUMI**: shut up -.-

Gakupo grinned in ecstasy. Sure, the two had talked a lot in class, but they hadn't really known each other for very long (or at least reunited for very long), and he wanted to at least have a stable friendship with her…

Gumi was smiling from the other side. Gakupo really wasn't that bad. Maybe she shouldn't judge a book by its cover, after all.

But although he was funny and smart, it didn't mean that he wasn't an annoying jerk as well. Her eyebrow twitched as she thought up some quick comebacks.

**GAKUPO**: no really, you know I'm awesome.

**GUMI**: quite the contrary.

**GAKUPO**: :C

**GUMI**: stupid git TT

**GAKUPO**: yeah, I love you too.

Gumi shook her head as she replied, popping a stick of mint flavored gum into her mouth.

**GUMI**: retard….

**GAKUPO**: you're just jealous of my awesomeness

He really was frustrating.

Again from the other side, Gakupo blushed and laughed. He was being annoying on purpose, he knew that. Just annoying enough to get on her nerves a little, but not annoying enough to get her pissed off. Life was bliss.

At that precise moment, his phone rang with a sharp _brrrinnngg _of noise. He picked it up while continuing his everlasting teasing, secretly admiring himself for his "difficult" multitasking feat.

"Hello?" Gakupo laughed as Gumi sent him message after message of insults.

"Gakuporple! Hello! How was the first day of school for you?"

"Hey Kaito, fine, thanks, you?"

"Dude. You're starting to sound like my relatives when I try to prompt them into saying something. BORING. How boring can you get, really?"

"Umm, I'm kinda in the middle of something… Sorry…"

"Hm? Whacha doing? Homework? There wasn't that much, you shouldn't be worrying yourself over it."

"Nah, I'm talking to Gumi online."

"Ahah! Gumi, is it? I sense the love in the ai–"

"Shut up."

"Gakupo and Gumi, sitting in a tree, K I S S I –"

"Kaito!"

"When I was THIRTEEN, I had my first LOVE."

"Oh god, not that song."

"Oh yes, that song."

"Kaito…."

"And I was like…"

"KAITO…"

"BABY, BABY, BABY OOHHH, LIKE BABY…"

"You're just a pain in the ass, aren't you?"

"Hey, what are best friends for?"

"… you suck."

"As do you."

"Hey I have to go…"

"Gumi? Yeah, I understand."

"No not Gu – okay, maybe."

"Hah, see you later, purple."

"Bye… blue?"

Kaito hung up, feeling accomplished.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure he's in love."

Miku Hatsune, who was standing up on her tiptoes apprehensively, flopped onto the couch and cheered.

"What's next? We're going to try to get Gumi to like him back, right?" Miku grinned deviously.

Kaito laughed and walked over, sitting down and giving his girlfriend a chaste kiss on the forehead. She smiled shyly and blushed.

"Of course," he smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Muhmuhmuh... Decrease in reviews ;; guess this is what I get for going like adjfjjf months without update, huh? xD

Haah, well, to those who DID review, love you guys! (: And mucho thankies to everyone who read and fav'd~!

(Teachers and friends in story may be similar to teachers and friends IRL. Stella, Mushu, try to spot em :3)

Lurv, NyanNyanNyan

* * *

><p>"Come. On. How much homework can we get?" Lily stared down at her papers as the teacher finished talking.<p>

"Did everyone get the assignment? Mmkay? Mmmkayy."

The teacher walked over to her desk and promptly began playing some music. She smiled and said, "You may start working."

The room automatically started buzzing with chatter, (which was fine by the teacher) and Gumi laughed. She stuffed all her papers into her orange binder, shaking her head.

"Lily, just be thankful that there was no science homework. Besides, this homework is easy!"

"That still doesn't mean that Miss Iya can make us memorize all the states and capitals of the United States. I mean, we don't even need to know this, do we? Plus, she gave us a bunch of worksheets!"

"It's practically December. You'd think that you'd be used to it by now. She assigned the states and caps on the first day. And it _is_ world history and geography, after all."

"Still..." Lily whined. "I need colored pencils for this map of England. I didn't think that we'd need those... What is this, Ms. Marie all over again?"

She rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat, craning her neck to see the people behind her. "Yo! Yo, Nero? Uncle?"

Two boys in the back grappled for extra colored pencils, slapping each other as they tried to steal more while finishing their map at the same time.

"Back off!" Nero Akita narrowed his eyes as he warded off his attacker.

"Never!" said Len, trying to take back a lemon yellow pencil. "This is mine!"

"Boys, stop touching each other," the teacher warned. The class sniggered. Kiyoteru raised his head from next to them and said to Lily, "They're kinda busy right now."

"Did I ask you, you bastard?" Lily let out a stream of curse words that she had learned from the Korean dramas that she watched daily, and Kiyoteru held up his hands in defeat.

"Sorry, sorry, gee Lily..."

Gumi smirked. It was true that Lily loathed Kiyo with all her heart, but everyone knew that the bespectacled boy was certainly interested.

Nero scowled at Len for a moment, then turned to Lily.

"Hi, niece."

"May I have a colored pencil? Please?"

"I would, if only stupid boy would leave me alone..."

"Stupid? You think I'm stupid? And why do you guys call each other niece and uncle anyway?"

"'Cause we're practically related, family friendships and all. See, I thought I told you this already! You're just stupid..."

"No I'm not..."

"I'll bet even Gumi thinks that you're annoying and stupid. Right, Gumi?"

"Aww Nero, you shouldn't be so hard on Lenny..."

"See? She thinks I'm cool!"

"Hmph," Nero smiled.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Nero stood up, grinning, and the class filed out, pushing chairs in and clearing papers. He turned to Len.

"You _do_ know I was just keedin' wicha, rightt?" he smirked playfully. "We're bros, that's why we look so similar, and tease each other too, ja?"

"Yeah..." Len said. "Besides, we all know that _you're _the stupid one."

"... That's not cool, bro."

Miss Iya waved and shouted out as everyone left, "Class dismissed! Remember, there's a binder check due next Thursday!"

"Mmkay!" The class laughed as they headed towards the next class that they had on their schedule. Gumi and Lily walked out, talking and chuckling as they parted ways. From the other end of the hallway, Gakupo wandered out of his class while balancing his binder on his head.

Two students - one of cyan hair and another of golden-blonde - watched Gakupo apprehensively as he walked towards his next class. Gumi was walking away from the same class, so he would certainly see her...

Bingo.

As the two met midway, they bumped into each other admist all the hustle. Gumi slid sideways a bit before righting herself, and Gakupo jumped back, stuttering.

"S-sorry!" he apologized.

Gumi shook her head and waved, giving him her signature cool look.

"It's kay," she smiled as she turned away.

Gakupo blushed, looking down and hurrying over to his classroom.

Miku smiled knowingly. Rin gaped in realization.

"He likes her!" she blurted out, wide eyed. "Oh my -"

"I know, I know," Miku smirked. "It's actually pretty cute. Well, that's what I think."

"Gakie's in lovvee," Rin gushed. "Oh goodness. How cute. He's never liked anyone before. Squee!"

"I know!"

"It's amazing! Dude, is he gonna make a mo-"

"Shh! Alert!"

The two fell dead silent as Gakupo walked into the classroom. Once he was out of hearing range, they breathed a sigh of relief and continued.

"Does Gumi like him back?" Rin whispered.

"Dunno," Miku said. "Hope so. And if not..."

"Well, they don't call you cupid for nothing," Rin finished.

Miku smirked. "Let's go inside," she said, "We don't want to be late."

Rin nodded, and the two headed inside, staring at Gakupo for a good while before taking their seats. They smirked as Miss Iya began talking.

"Today, we will be learning about the Revolutionary War between England and the United States. Here I have drawn a _wonderful _picture for you guys..."

Gakupo raised an eyebrow. Rin had been giving him kmowing glances for the past few minutes or so, and it was actually getting quite scary.

Could it be that she knew...? No, it couldn't be that. _No one _knew about the Gumi incident besides Kaito and Len, to whom he had finally confessed.

Besides, Miku was grinning at him too, and those two wouldn't tell her, right? Definitely not Len, but Kaito? No, right? Even though he had a _massive _crush on Miku, it wouldn't mean that he would...?

Gakupo groaned and slid down in his seat.

"Stupid Kaito," he muttered miserably. "That was a secret... _freaking_ Bakaito..."

"Please find a small group and read and discuss this chapter quietly to yourselves." Miss Iya drawled, looking around. "But wait, there's more! Don't get up yet! To twist things up a bit, make those groups of three... with two girls and one guy. Now scat!"

Gakupo stood up, steaming, and moved stiffly towards Miku and Rin. They smiled sweetly at him and motioned towards the chair next to them.

"Sit?" Rin grinned, and Miku coughed, hiding her smile.

"It's a green chair!" she continued. "And it has orange tape on it! Like a carrot, right Miku?"

"Oh, I think it reminds Gaku of _more _than just a carrot, yeah, yeah?" she raised her eyebrow, "Huh, _Gakupo_?"

"Oh shut up!" Gakupo snapped, flushing bright red and glaring at the two menacingly. "I know," he frowned, "that you know..."

"Know what?" Miku opened her mouth in mock surprise. "Rinnie, what about Gakupo do we know?"

"I don't know, Miku! We're such darlings, how would _we _know any... any..." Rin broke down and snorted, slapping her knee.

"Aww, you blew our cover!" Miku complained.

"You _had _no cover," Gakupo shook his head. "I know that you know about... Gumi, okay? Just shut up and keep quiet about it, please? I know you guys hang out with her and it's weird and awkward and -"

"Cute?" Rin asked. Gakupo's mouth dropped open.

"Wha-?"

"_Really _cute?" Miku smiled. She patted Gakupo's shoulder. "It's okay," she said reassuringly, "we're on your side."

Gakupo looked at the pair of grinning faces doubtfully. Today was going to be one heck of a long day...


	5. Chapter 5

the author has no note for this chapter besides that she has now enabled Anon reviews (hadn't realized that I disabled them D;), and to please read, review, and enjoy!

PS: Crypton's motto is also known as the motto for my middle school xP haha sorry, wasn't being creative.

PPS: holy cow! I broke 2,000 words this time. By FAR my longest chappie o.o

* * *

><p>Gumi shivered. The winter uniforms for Crypton Middle School never seemed to be sufficient for the biting cold. Other students had methods for staying warm, like Kaito's fluffy blue scarf, but Gumi only had a pair of goggles that served barely any purpose.<p>

Why did her hair have to be so short?

Groaning, she shuffled around, searching for her friends. Why were so many people wearing casual outer pieces of clothing? Wasn't that against the dress code?

"I thought it was u-uniforms only..." she shivered.

At that moment, Miku Hatsune skipped gleefully over to her, her hair wrapped around her like an extra layer of clothing. She grinned at Gumi with an expression much like the Cheshire cat.

"It's sure warm, Gumi!"

"Sh-shut u-up, M-Miku..."

Miku chuckled. "You did know that you could have brought a hoodie or something, right? It's allowed during the winter... Even Crypton cares enough about the students to allow that."

"Now you t-tell me?"

Miku smirked. "I thought that you were the one who read the student handbook twenty-four seven."

"I don't read..."

"Do too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Well, I haven't gotten to that part yet, okay?"

"Heh," Miku smirked triumphantly, "Knew it."

Around a mile away from school, Gakupo's breath fogged up on the glass window of the car. He trailed his finger across it, spelling out the letters capital G and M before quickly wiping the figures off with his other hand.

The road wound with many twists and turns, filled with patches of slippery ice and dotted with fog. His mother cursed and honked as another car cut in front of them. Gakupo stared out the window. The school was now in his line of sight. He gathered up his belongings and unbuckled his seat belt.

The car screeched to a sudden stop. Gakupo opened the door and stepped out.

"Have a good day at school," Gakupo's mother leaned out of the rolled-down window, taking a drag from her cigarette. "Finish your homework on time."

"Thanks mom," Gakupo rolled his eyes. "Good luck with stopping that smoking habit of yours."

"Right," she groaned, taking one last puff before tossing the butt out the window. Gakupo stepped on it and ground it with his heel. "Well, see you," she breathed, and revved the engine. "Good luck on that English exam."

Gakupo grimaced. "That was last week!" he shouted, but all that was left of her was a trail of wet tire tracks. Shaking his head, he wound his Prussian blue scarf tightly around his neck and buttoned up his woolen black coat.

He walked into Crypton Middle just before the bell rang, signaling that school was about to begin.

Everyone shuffled to their first class, recited the national anthem, and waited patiently for the announcements to start. Gumi turned to Gakupo and grinned.

"Going to annoy me again today?"

"Mm, I'll think about it," Gakupo grinned. "Depends on if you're annoy-able today."

"You annoy me every day," Gumi laughed.

"Then you're always annoy-able," Gakupo said matter-of-factly. The teacher cleared his throat, and everyone snapped to attention. A faint hint of a smile appeared on Gumi's face.

"Today, we will be learning about atoms and the different types of bonds..."

Gumi took precise notes, her paper filled with rows and rows of neat letters printed in a leaf-green ink. Gakupo looked down on his own paper and was discouraged to see messy scribbles and smudges from his dull pencil. He sighed.

Gumi looked over and giggled.

**_'It's okay, you're a guy :P'_** she scribbled onto the margins of her notes.

**_'Still...'_** he wrote back.**_ 'not fair -3-'_**

Gumi chuckled, and Gakupo was about to write more when the teacher cleared his throat.

Loudly.

"Kamui Gakupo!"

Gakupo raised his head nervously. "Y-yes?"

"Have you been paying attention?"

"Yes."

"Then name the two bonds that we have been talking about for the last forty-five minutes."

Oh god.

He looked down to see if he could deduct the answer from his useless notes, but was surprised to see a neatly written page shoved at him inconspicuously from the side and a finger along with it, pointing to two words highlighted in orange.

"Ionic and covalent bonds," he said out loud.

The teacher looked surprised. He adjusted his glasses and shrugged. "Thank you," he said. "But please, no more disruptances."

"Okay," Gakupo mumbled.

After the bell rang and class ended, Gakupo whispered, "Thanks Gumi, you saved me," he sighed with relief.

"No problem," Gumi grinned, "It was my fault, anyhow. Well, see you later."

"Later," he nodded, and skipped away.

As rain splashed in small drops down against the window panes, the announcements crackled and snapped, on and off before the principal spoke. The bell rang, but students were ordered back into their seats.

"Due to the rain, we are now on rainy day schedule, I repeat, rainy day schedule."

Classes full of students groaned and shuffled in their spots. Rainy day meant a shorter lunch and longer classes, something that was never agreeable to in school life.

"Also, PE classes are required to go into their teacher's rooms. Mr. Naya's class will go to room thirty-two, and Mr. C's class will go to room twenty-nine, respectively."

Gakupo nodded. Room twenty-nine... he'd have to remember that.

"Also, Anne Sweet and Len Kagamine, please report to the office. Thank you. Crypton Middle School, today we learn, tomorrow we lead."

Reciever down.

The students obediantly filed to their classes, complaining about the rainy day schedule and how there was no PE for the day. Gakupo hurried over to his class, hoping to meet Gumi earlier. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Gakupo~"

Gakupo turned around to see a pretty girl with soft, waist-length hair that was an interesting hue of pale pink.

"I'm Megurine Luka," she winked. "I don't know if you've met me yet."

"Ah-uh, nu, I mean, no, but I've seen you around..."

"Me too," she smiled. "You have Mr. C next too? Hmm, let's walk together!"

"Ah - okay..."

She linked arms with Gakupo and put her free hand on his shoulder.

"You know, I hate the rain..." she drawled.

"Really? I kinda like it," he muttered.

"Hm? Oh, I don't hate-hate it, just... dislike, I suppose," she smiled, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Gakupo smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah," he swallowed. "I know what you mean..."

They turned the corner, and Gakupo heard faint splashes coming his way. Gumi's bright green hair stood out in the midst of mottled greys and blues.

"Hey, Gakupo! Gakupo!" she grinned, "It's raini-"

Her enthusiastic smile quickly slid off her face as she saw the two of them in what seemed like a loving embrace.

"Uh," she opened her mouth as Luka sent her a ice cold stare, "Sorry, I seemed to have interuppted some... I'm sorry," she said, flushing a bright red and turning away.

"Wait, Gumi...!" Gakupo called after her.

"Oh, who cares about her?" Luka tossed her hair disgustedly. "Come on, let's go."

"O-okay..." Gakupo shrugged, walking into the classroom.

The teacher had put a movie up, but Gumi wasn't paying attention. It was already embarassing to have walked in to see Luka snuggled up to Gakupo, flirting with both her actions and words, but she had blushed...

She buried her face in her hands, trying to ignore Luka's nearby attempts at winning him over. _What a flirt_, she thought angrily._ What a freaking flirt._

But it seemed as if Gakupo didn't mind her too much. Maybe he liked her or something. Gumi scowled. Why did she even bother? No one had liked her since first grade. No one was going to like her anytime soon. And here she was, encouraged by Miku and Rin, thinking that she had a chance.

_Stupid._

_It's okay_, she thought scornfully, _he's just an annoying bastard, after all. I don't like him anyway._

She knew what liking someone felt like. She had liked a few people before, and the heart-skipping, fluttering feeling was absent. She didn't like him, that she could confirm.

She shook her head and shrugged. It didn't matter. Life would go on. She looked up to watch the movie with indifference to her surroundings.

She spent the rest of her day as usual, talking and laughing with her friends, forgetting about the whole incedent until lunch, when Gakupo caught up to her, panting.

"Wh-what?" she asked, her teeth chattering with the cold and rain. "What is i-it?"

"I'm sorry about before," he apologized, "I-"

"I don't care," Gumi snapped, shivering. "Wh-why would I care about you?"

Gakupo recoiled. Her words hurt. Gumi sensed this, but rolled her eyes, looking at him with a blank expression. She shuddered. "I'd b-better go," she said lamely, "It's-s getting c-cold."

She turned around and stalked away. She should have listened, she knew that, but she really wasn't in the mood at the moment. She was ready to burst by the time he caught up to her for the second time.

"Gumi!" She hurtled around, exasperated.

"What do you want?" she glared, but was answered with a black jacket being thrown into her arms. "Wh-what?"

"It's cold," Gakupo said, folding his arms across his chest. "Wear that."

"But it's yours!" she protested, "You'll f-freeze!"

Gakupo sighed, took the jacket from her, and draped it around her shoulders.

He patted her head with a faint smile etched across his face. "It's okay," he said, "I still have my scarf."

He turned around and walked away. Gumi clutched his jacket and pulled it tightly around her.

"Thanks..." she whispered.

She walked to class, exhaling puffs of cold air.

"Yo, Gumi! What up with the jacket, mann?"

"It's Gakupo's, Lily."

"Gakupo?" Len smirked, leaning over his desk.

"Gakupo? Serious?" Nero guffawed and whistled. "Man... he never does anything like that. Consider yourself lucky."

Gumi shrugged. His jacket was warm, and that was all the mattered for her. She'd have to return it later, she supposed. Ah, well...

Compliments were shared frequently between her friends about "Gumi's new jacket," and she always rolled her eyes when they discussed the possibility of a crush.

"Oh, guys, calm down!" Luka Megurine's smile was sickeningly sugar sweet. "Gakupo would never like Gumi," she said. "She's too tomboy-ish."

Gumi pursed her lips and sent a scathing glare towards the pink-haired beauty. Luka sent a cool stare of her own back.

After class, Luka tapped her shoulder, grabbing the collar of her jacket and twisting the material around her petite fingers. Her nails sparkled with a bright pink polish.

"Listen," Luka whispered dangerously low into her ear, "I don't know why Gakupo gave you his jacket, but I just wanted to warn you... He's mine."

Gumi smiled, yanking herself from her grip and facing her.

"No problem," she said cooly, "Take him. I don't care."

She separated from her and walked away, towards her locker. Luka fumed in bitter silence.

Gumi shrugged and opened her umbrella, twirling it while searching for Gakupo.

"Stupid git," she mumbled, "Forgetting to take your own jacket back..."

She shrugged and walked onto the street, hoping to see him there. While scanning the area, she spied him walking a few blocks down and quickly ran over to him. He was soaked, with his tie roped around his wrist and water dripping down his shirt.

"Gakupo!" Gumi shouted, and he turned around, waiting as she caught up. "What do you think you're doing without an umbrella? It's pouring!"

"What were you thinking when you came to class without a coat?"

"I had a mild case of amnesia, okay?" Gumi pouted, "Get under the umbrella, now!"

"Why are you so worried about me now? You could have killed me with just your looks a few hours ago."

"I... you're soaked!"

"Fine, fine." Gakupo said. He wrung some of the water from his hair. Gumi shook her head.

"Tsk... here," she said, digging a towel out of her bag. "Dry yourself off."

Gakupo looked at her admiringly. "You have everything in that bag, huh!" Gumi smirked, but shook her head. She wrapped his coat around him as well, sighing.

"Where's your house?" she asked.

"You're going to walk me home?" he asked, surprised, "What have you done with the real Gumi? Where have you taken her?"

"Shut up," Gumi smiled, "You're going to catch a cold out here. Where is it?"

"Aww Gumi-chan, does this mean you like me?"

"What? No!"

"Aww, are you actually worried about me?" Gakupo teased, snuggling up to her and ruffling her hair.

"Gak! Stop! You're wet! Bah, you stupid git!" she flushed, pushing him away. "Where's your freaking house?"

"We're here," he said. Gumi looked up in surprise at the large coffee-colored apartment. "Here? Lily lives here too!"

"Yeah, she has the same room as me, except it's one floor up. We have a few noise matches a day. She plays the violin, I slam my closet door a few times. She stomps on the floor, I blast my trumpet, and so on." Gumi chuckled.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Gakupo smiled. "Thanks for the umbrella and the towel," he said, throwing the said object back at her.

"See you," said Gumi, "Oh, and I'm sorry..."

"Hm?" Gakupo cocked his head sideways, "What?"

"I was being a jerk," she confessed, "And I apologize."

Gakupo grinned. "It's aiittee," he said, laughing. "See ya tomorrow."

Gumi smiled and waved. She twirled her umbrella a few times, and then splashed in puddles while singing the rest of the way home.

From a few blocks down, Luka flipped her hair and scowled.

"You're not getting him so easily," she whispered, narrowing her eyes venomously, "Bitch."


End file.
